


Secreto de familia

by Pulga_Sensei8



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Damian Wayne, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, adolescent Bruce Wayne, reverse au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulga_Sensei8/pseuds/Pulga_Sensei8
Summary: Bruce y Damián tienen una relación más compleja de lo que se piensa.*AU Reverse*Sin mucha trama, solo porno.*Damián es el padre de Bruce.*Dick, Jason y Tim son hermanos/compañeros de Damián*Bruce es adoptado en la familia Wayne
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Secreto de familia

_-Deja de burlarte Todd_ \- **Menciono el moreno con exasperación.**

 _-¿Bromeas? Este es el mejor día de mi vida JAJAJAJA-_ **La voz de Jason era fuerte y burlona, definitivamente la paciencia de Damián estaba desapareciendo y sus hermanos no ayudaban, en especial Jason.**

 _-Cállate Jason… Vamos D, Bruce quizás… no quiso faltarte al respeto-_ **Dick intentaba calmar el ambiente.**

 _-Nadie te dice “Jodete padre” mientras le enseña el dedo de en medio y se roba una moto para patrullar-_ **Tim hablo con algo de indiferencia pero sentía algo de pena cuando Bruce volviera a casa.**

 _\- Al parecer “papi” no puede con un adolescente rebelde-_ **Jason no paraba de burlarse de esa situación tan cotidiana, el pequeño B tenía una relación extraña con Damián, realmente se habían conocido en situaciones extrañas.**

**Bruce había crecido en un ambiente diferente a todos los demás, que diablos, su ambiente de Bruce es años luz al de los demás, un ambiente hostil y disfuncional que todos (en principio) había llegado, después de todo, crecer como hermanos y compañeros de Gotham y la Liga de Asesinos es algo que no quieres presumir, su hijo llego a él… sin querer, creyendo que era “La Cabeza del Demonio” buscando entrenamiento. Verlo era como mirarse al espejo, Grayson dijo que era su versión en miniatura, Todd prácticamente le dijo “Es como tú… pero blanco”, Drake sospechaba de ese niño que llego inesperadamente.**

**-** _Cierren la boca joder... ¿Dónde estará ese malcriado?-_ **Pregunto mientras se acariciaba el puente de la nariz, Bruce le sacaba migrañas.**

 _-Quizás en su mansión, ya sabes, con su mayordomo creo que se llamaba “Alfred”-_ **Damián quiso golpearse en la pared, descubrir que eran sanguíneos no hacia las cosas fáciles, menos para quien “legalmente” se encargaba de Bruce, el hombre era acero puro con respecto a no darle a B mientras siguiera siendo menor de edad, más aun con el tema de los "padres" con los que se crio, joder, esos sujetos estaban muertos y Bruce aún tenía no asimilaba que él era su padre.**

 _-Dale tiempo Damián, no siempre se puede asimilar todo tan rápido, el hecho que sea BatBoy es un riesgo mucho mayor, es normal tener roces de este… nivel-_ **Tim hablo de manera neutra, Bruce era un niño con bastante potencial para explotar, si él se integraría a su “familia” pues entonces tenían que prepararlo.**

_-Vamos Dami, dale tiempo, quizás solo es un desliz-_ **Menciono Dick tratando de animarlo.**

_-TT, no me digas Grayson-_ **Chisto frustrado.**

 _-Quizás si tratas con él puedes llegar a algo, ya sabes, habla con él, B no es un neandertal como Jason-_ **Un sonido de enojo salió del mencionado.**

**Damián solo pensó en 2 cosas, la primera es que sus hermanos son tontos y la segunda es que realmente, su relación con Bruce era un tanto… “especial”.**

………….

**El ambiente era caliente, extremadamente cómodo, intimo, amoroso, Damián se sentía una mierda, un jodido enfermo por disfrutar follarse a su hijo, el adolescente estaba siendo follado con fuerza, sus manos estaba abrazando fuertemente la espalda de su progenitor, disfrutando su “castigo” y pidiendo que no se detuviera, después de todo, lo habían hecho antes de que supieran de que eran sanguíneos.**

**Bruce había llegado varias horas después de que los demás se habían ido, había dejado a su padre solo, por supuesto que Damián le reprendió y ahí toda la mierda se soltó, Bruce había llegado a su padre con ideas diferentes, convivio con él como Damián al Ghul, lo conoció así, se enamoró con esa imagen, saber que era su padre solo frustro todo lo que ambos habían formado y casi destruye todo lo que crearon.** **Joder, Damián era su padre biológico pero él no lo veía así, eso era doloroso, asqueroso… y demasiado atractivo para ambos, amaba al hombre que conoció pero eran familia, ambos querían soltarse pero no podían, se aferraban uno del otro, un sentimiento tabú que ambos disfrutaban en la intimidad.**

_-P-Padre-_ **La voz suplicante del adolescente fue placentero para el mayor.**

**El menor se aferraba a la intimidante figura de su padre, Damián era su maestro antes que su padre, a pesar de que ambos intentaban verse de esa manera, aun costaba reemplazar las figuras de Thomas y Martha quien le habían dado un hogar y lo criaron, creció con ellos y los amo como nunca, no tener sangre compartida no significo que no se sintiera como tal, ellos se fueron gracias a la delincuencia de Gotham… ¿Quién diría que esa tragedia lo llevaría a su padre?**

**Sabía que la imagen del hombre sombra se encargaba de aquellos indeseables y no trabajaba solo… a pesar de todo lo malo que podía sonar, él logro acercarse a ellos, sin rodeos, sin lastimas, quería venganza, quería ser parte de aquellos que destrozaban a las ratas de esta ciudad.** **Le costó que lo tomaran en serio, sin embargo, todo cambio cuando los siguió a su escondite, nunca olvidara como su “tío” Jason grito “ _MIERDA, UN MOCOSO NOS SIGUIO”_. Después de prácticamente retenerlo y acosarlo con preguntas, decidieron hacer caso a su petición “entrenamiento”.**

_-“Tt” quédate quieto-_ **El adulto se puso un poco rudo al momento de inmovilizar al adolescente, dejando su anterior posición para someter a su hijo, sus manos estaban siendo agarradas por la espalda por una de las manos de Damián y con la otra era jalado del cabello.**

**El ambiente era familiar y de confianza disfrazo de hombres serios y centrados en su trabajo con chistes crudos y un poco de mal gusto, fue cambiando de maestro conforme sus habilidades, disfruto mucho sus entrenamientos con Dick y Tim, son personas que eran cálidas a la hora de relacionarse con él y fuertes a la hora de entrenar, con Jason fue algo extraño, le enseño el lado sucio de las peleas y en cierta manera ser brusco y sin piedad a la hora de enfrentarse a los “mierdas” según él, con Jason aprendió mucho a salirse con la suya a la hora de encubrir sus fallos o soltadas de mano.**

**Cuando comenzó a estar a nivel o al menos a tener más familiaridad con ellos, fue cuando su maestro fue Damián, era más alto, musculoso, intimidante que los demás, la primera vez que lucharon mordió el polvo en solo 5 minutos, sabia pelear pero no tenía mucha experiencia, por primera vez recibió un discurso que en realidad era un regaño sobre “No te confíes”. Nunca se había sentido tan tonto y… débil.**

_“Tranquilo pequeño B, él es así, no te lo tomes personal”_ **Le menciono en Dick**.

 _“Es imbécil engreído, cuando tengas más experiencia podrás disfrutar en patearle el trasero”_ **Menciono Jason.**

 _“No le hagas mucho caso, Damián está un poco loco”_ **Continuo Tim.**

**Ojala hubiese quedado así, Damián fue como un protector más íntimo a diferencia de los demás, dentro de todo lo frio y distante que puede ser, era realmente cálido a la hora de convivir con él cuando nadie lo veía, Damián es un hombre eclipsado por su pasado y a pesar de que intento saber, no logro que él se abriera como él, pero eso no significaba que eso lo definía, Damián era la imagen de la Redención, a él le gustaba esa imagen interior, tanto de Damián como Batman.**

_-N-No t-tan p-profundo…-_ **El adolescente estaba llegando al clímax, las embestidas de su padre eran brutales y veloces, tocando y reclamando su lugar como muchas veces anteriores.**

**No se arrepentía de haber ido más allá con su relación con Damián, todo sucedió sin que pensaran mucho en las consecuencias, ser amantes antes de familia, llenar sus vacíos y sus necesidades a espaldas de todos, según Jason era normal que un mocoso como él estuviera interesado en alguien tan… inusual como Damián, pero en el momento en que Tim descubrió todo eso fue como una espiral.**

_-Cállate malcriado y sé un buen niño-_ **Bruce se sonrojo cuando su padre le dio una nalgada fuerte que dejo una marca en su piel blanca.**

**Las embestidas fueron más fuerte, el choque de ambos era ruidoso y pegajoso, el contraste de color de pieles se podía apreciar junto al tamaño, el miembro de Damián desaparecía dentro de Bruce con tanta energía que parecía que se había moldeado para él, Bruce soltaba patéticos y chillantes gemidos de placer mientras su interior era explorado con violencia, después de todo, su padre no hace más que reclamar lo que es su propiedad, algunas mañas de nunca se desaparecían por completo.**

_-N-No, v-voy a…-_ **El meneo de las caderas de Damián se volvieron más cortas pero sin dejar de ser salvajes, atacando sin piedad el punto que hacía que Bruce perdiera el habla.** **No paso mucho para que ambos tocaran el punto más alto de la excitación, ambos compartieron sus espasmos antes de terminar, tan silenciosos pero amoroso como podía llegar a ser la relación de ambos, Damián mimo a su niño mientras este intentaba recuperarse de todo, siempre eran muchas para Bruce. Después de todo…**

**Siempre debe cuidar a su hijo.**

**Author's Note:**

> *La madre de Bruce es completamente al gusto, no le voy a poner mascara o cara, así que sería cualquier mujer (u hombre) así que ustedes pueden ponerle nombre.   
> *Si se preguntan (nadie pregunto crack), sí, todos los compañeros de la Liga también son adolescentes, así como los Titanes (Los clásicos, no la basura que es actualmente)   
> *Sí es que me animo lo suficiente y lo piden, puedo hacer una historia similar pero clara sin incesto y más centrada en la historia de ellos.


End file.
